weatherchannelfandomcom-20200215-history
KLCA
'''KLCA is a TV station in Los Angeles, California, broadcasting as a Independent station on DT ch. 9. It's transmitter is located in Los Angeles. The station is currently owned by WMFL Corporation History KLCA signed on March 9th, 1950. It was Los Angeles' 2nd TV station (after KLAC). KLCA signed on as a independent station & is still a Independent station, today. KLCA was owned by WMFL Corporation & still owns the station today. It was not till October 26th, 1975 that KLCA stated it's own news department & has been ranked as the #2 news station (after KLAC) in Los Angeles since their launch of the news department. In 1995, KLCA shut down it's own news department after 20 years & from there, KLCA started airing news from sister station KLAC NewsCenter era On September 19th 2009, KLAC FOX 2 & KLCA 9 rebranded to the NewsCenter brand. The slogan was changed to News that's Centered to your Life & was refocused to cover on more community news, including news from outlying communities. Local news headlines from the LA Newspaper Group & other MediaNews Group newspapers are displayed on the ticker, "street team" submissions of video & photos from viewers are featured, reporters end stories with NewsCenter rather than the individual station names & mic flags & news vehicles have been branded to show both stations @ once (previously the KLAC logo was displayed on half the sides & the KLCA logo on the other half). NewsCenter claims that they produce more local news than any other TV station in the country, with reporters in Ventura County, the Inland Empire & Orange County & the only LA TV station with 2 helicopters DTV Digital subchannels On June 12th 2009, KLCA remained on ch. 9 when the analog to DT conversion was complete On March 9th 2000, during KLCA's 50th Anniversary Special, KLCA signed on it's DTV signal at 6:00 PM. KLCA signed on as Ch. 49, but later moved to Ch. 34 in 2003, went to Ch. 27 in 2006 & settled in at Ch. 15 in 2008 Programming Since signing on March 9th 1950, KLCA has been in 2nd place in the Los Angeles TV market. Today, the station is still #2, because of Local News & syndicated programming Programming on KLCA * Chappelle's Show (2 episodes) Weekdays at 5:00 AM (Syndicated) * American Dad (2 episodes) Weekdays at 6:00 AM (Syndicated) * Futurama (2 episodes) Weekdays at 7:00 AM (Syndicated) * Rachael Ray Weekdays at 8:00 AM (Syndicated) * LIVE with Regis & Kelly Weekdays at 11:00 AM (Syndicated) * FOX 2's L.A. Living Weekdays at Noon (Local, rebroadcasted from KLAC's 10:00 AM airing) * Cash Cab (2 episodes) Weekdays at 4:00 PM (Syndicated) * Judge Judy (2 episodes) Weekdays at 5:00 PM (Syndicated) * Who wants to be a Millionaire? (2 episodes) Weeknights at 6:00 PM (Syndicated) * The Roland Ortega Show Weeknights at 10:00 PM (Syndicated to WMFL Corporation-owned TV stations from WMFL-TV 6 in Miami, but KLCA airs it on a Tape-Delay) * Law & Order: SVU Weeknights at 12:00 AM (Syndicated) * Law & Order: CI Weeknights at 1:00 AM (Syndicated) Newscast Repeats on KLCA * KLCA 9 NewsCenter at 7:00 Every Night at 2:00 AM * KLCA 9 NewsCenter at 8:00 Every Night at 3:00 AM * KLCA 9 NewsCenter at 9:00 Every Night at 4:00 AM Newscasts In 1975, KLCA started & aired it's 1st ever newscast, "9 KLCA News", a 1-hour local newscast from 4:00-5:00 PM. A year later, the station launched a morning newscast known as "9 KLCA Morning News" Unlike other Independent stations, KLCA airs newscasts. As a Independent station, KLCA airs newscasts that are produced from sister station KLAC. On June 2nd 2004, KLAC FOX 2 & KLCA 9 became the 1st & 2nd stations (respectively) in Los Angeles to broadcast news in HD On August 16th 2010, KLCA 9 introduced a weekday 1:00 PM newscast, a weeknight 7:00 PM newscast & a weekend 7:00 PM newscast. Later on August 30th 2010, KLCA 9 introduced a 2-hour weekday morning newscast even though the station kept it's Midday newscast. On February 19th 2011, KLCA 9 moved the 11:00 weekend news to KLAC FOX 2 which pushed back the station's FOX Late Night on Saturdays to a 1-hour delay & on February 21st 2011, KLCA 9 also moved their Midday 11:00 AM newscast to KLAC FOX 2. On October 15th 2011, KLCA 9 added a weekend hour newscast at Noon. *Weekdays: **''KLCA 9 NewsCenter This Morning'' Weekdays from 9:00-11:00 AM **''KLCA 9 NewsCenter at 1:00'' Weekdays from 1:00-2:00 PM **''KLCA 9 NewsCenter at 2:00'' Weekdays from 2:00-3:00 PM **''KLCA 9 NewsCenter at 3:00'' Weekdays from 3:00-4:00 PM **''KLCA 9 NewsCenter at 7:00'' Weeknights from 7:00-8:00 PM **''KLCA 9 NewsCenter at 8:00'' Weeknights from 8:00-9:00 PM **''KLCA 9 NewsCenter at 9:00'' Weeknights from 9:00-10:00 PM *Weekends: **''KLCA 9 NewsCenter This Morning'' Weekends from 9:00 AM-12:00 PM **''KLCA 9 NewsCenter at Noon'' Weekends from 12:00-1:00 PM **''KLCA 9 NewsCenter at 7:00'' Weekends from 7:00-8:00 PM **''KLCA 9 NewsCenter at 8:00'' Weekends from 8:00-9:00 PM **''KLCA 9 NewsCenter at 9:00'' Weekends from 9:00-10:00 PM News/Station Presentation News Music * KLCA 9 1975 News Theme (1975-1979) (Mayoham Music) * KLCA 9 1979 News Theme (1979-1982) * KLCA 9 1982 News Package (1982-1987) * Where The News Comes First (1987-1992) (Gari Communications) * KCRA 1992 News Theme (1992-1995) * KLAC 1993 News Package (1995-1997) * Good News (1997-2003) (Gari Communications) * Fusion (2003-2005) (Stephen Arnold Music) * The X Package (2005-2007) (Gari Communications) * The X-2 Package (2007-Present) (Gari Communications) Newscast Brandings * 9 KLCA News (1975-1984) * KLCA 9 News (1984-1989) * KLCA 9 Eyewitness News (1989-1995) * FOX 2 News on KLCA 9 (1995-2009, produced from KLAC) * KLCA 9 NewsCenter (2009-Present, produced from KLAC) Notes *For newscasts produced from KLAC that are aired on KLAC, see KLAC